


[Fandom stats] Is fanfic mostly porn?

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [56]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: Spoiler: no.(Illustrated with a case study in the Sherlock fandom, but I provide evidence that this is more broadly true.)





	[Fandom stats] Is fanfic mostly porn?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted to Tumblr](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/136855505069/a-tale-in-two-graphics-fanfic-is-mostly-not).

A tale in two graphics: 

  1. **Fanfic is mostly _not_ porn.** (On AO3 and FFN, anyway.) Far more G-rated and Teen-rated fic is produced.    
  

  2. However, you’re not crazy if you think there’s a lot of smut out there, especially if you’re sorting by kudos... **Explicit fic is the most popular with readers.**  




This is true [outside of Sherlock fandom](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/65586599242/popularity-word-count-and-ratings-on-ao3-faq) as well.  And the preference remains even when you [control for the length of the fic](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/65586599242/popularity-word-count-and-ratings-on-ao3-faq) (though longer fics also get more kudos).  But I refer to these [two slides](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1pgpITGSU0MAdAzmwgBCvm5Q7gKWutsZGCmSg2rEy0eU/edit#slide=id.g300ed4e48dc8f321935) a bunch, and so I wanted a Tumblr post that isolated them from the [full presentation](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/111118387644/i-have-at-last-finished-annotating-my-fandom).  :)

[[the whole Sherlockian stats presentation](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1pgpITGSU0MAdAzmwgBCvm5Q7gKWutsZGCmSg2rEy0eU/edit#slide=id.g300ed4e48dc8f321945)] [[original tumblr post](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/111118387644/i-have-at-last-finished-annotating-my-fandom)]


End file.
